The invention relates to a combination bed and bathing device designed for bathing patients and individuals who may suffer varying degrees of impairment or immobility due to illness, injury or other conditions, which may render these individuals incapable of adequately conducting personal hygiene.
The main problem confronting caregivers in caring for the aged and infirmed involves the bathing process. For this reason, merely wiping and cleaning the body are resorted to instead of taking a bath since this can be done safely in the home. However, with such wiping and cleaning, it is difficult to obtain the same effect as taking a bath. As a result, the dirt of a patient is accumulated, and their muscles and the like sometimes result in atrophy. What is needed is an easy way to properly bathe a person confined to his/her bed.
The present invention attempts to solve the abovementioned problem by providing a combination bed and bathing device that will effectively facilitate the proper bathing and grooming of a patient.
Several references show various combination bed devices. U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,136 to Inagaki discloses a patient's bed with a slidable mounted bath tub in the lower portion. U.S. Pat. No. 5,173,978 to Kassai discloses a bed with a vertically collapsible bathtub assembly capable of being stored under the bed. U.S. Pat. No. 5,386,599 to Cartwright discloses a portable sofa and bathing device.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.